


Smoke on me

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirata da una fan art di Lanimalu http://lanimalu.tumblr.com/post/42119515090/ok-now-i-ship-them</p><p>Partecipante al p0rnfest con in prompt "Fili/Kili, Fumo dalle labbra"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke on me

Il fumo usciva denso dalle labbra di Fìli, un tiro dalla pipa, uno sbuffo di fumo, di nuovo un tiro, ed ancora uno sbuffo denso.  
E Kìli proprio non riusciva a non essere rapito da quella visione.  
Le labbra che si avvicinavano al bocchino della pipa.  
E Kìli si perdeva in quelle labbra.  
Un tiro dalla pipa.  
E Kìli non poteva non osservare il diaframma alzarsi.  
Gli occhi che si schiudono rivelando le iridi color del cielo.  
E Kìli non poteva che annegare in quegli occhi.  
La bocca un poco schiusa che soffia fuori il fumo.  
E Kìli bramava saggiarne il sapore.  
Un impercettibile sorriso, rivolto a lui.  
E Kìli non può più resistere.

Si alzò, deciso a gettare alle ortiche tutto il buon senso che lo aveva fatto trattenere in quegli anni.  
Passi decisi verso la tanto agognata preda, mandando al diavolo le conseguenze.  
Bruciò la distanza che li separava con l'ultima falcata, ignorando lo sguardo interrogativo del fratello si sedette cavalcioni su di lui.  
"Kìli ma cos..?"  
Lo baciò, lo baciò con foga soddisfacendo quel contatto che tanto aveva anelato in quegli anni.  
Si aggrappò a lui morbosamente, come se qualcosa potesse strapparglielo dalle mani da un momento all'altro.  
Fìli non si tirò indietro, anzi dopo pochi istanti stava assecondando il fratello come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Si strinsero in un contatto frenetico, come se avessero assaggiato il più raro dei frutti proibiti… ed ora non ne potessero più fare a meno.  
Tastarono ogni centimetro di tessuto presente sul corpo dell'altro, e quando questo non fu più abbastanza scivolarono sotto le vesti, graffiando e saggiando ogni lembo di pelle disponibile.  
Kìli si slacciò la camicia, staccando i bottoni che tintinnarono a terra tanta era la foga con cui aveva tirato la stoffa, Fìli lo aiutò a sfilarla e poi fece lo stesso con la sua maglia, gettandola alle sue spalle dove atterrò sul tavolo in un tonfo morbido.  
Il tavolo.  
Kìli si alzò dalla sedia tirandosi dietro il fratello, calciò via la seduta che gli impediva il passaggio e sbatté il biondo sul tavolo dietro di loro, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe ed iniziando ad armeggiare con l'allacciatura dei suoi pantaloni, mentre il biondo faceva lo stesso con lui.  
Una volta superato l'ostacolo del vestiario Kìli tirò giù in un solo gesto sia le braghe che l'intimo del fratello, che come tutta risposta calciò via uno stivale permettendo ad una gamba dei pantaloni e dell'intimo di scivolare via permettendogli di divaricare le gambe cingendo il bacino del fratello e facendo scontrare le loro erezioni già dure e pulsanti.  
Si gettarono nuovamente in un bacio umido e vorace, fatto di morsi e ansiti, godendo dell'attrito sui propri sessi cercarono un contatto sempre maggiore sino a scontrare le ossa delle anche tanta era l'urgenza di avere di più da quel contatto.  
Kìli si staccò dal bacio ed andò a sostituire la propria lingua con indice e medio, accolti prontamente nella calda bocca dell'altro , quando le falangi furono umettate a sufficienza le fece scivolare fuori, indugiando per qualche istante sulle labbra gonfie e rosse per i baci e i morsi di poco fa e beandosi di quella visione.  
Con ben poche cerimonie il moro indirizzò il medio verso l'apertura di Fìli, spingendo per farsi strada fra le sue carni il prima possibile, il biondo tradì un gemito, che venne prontamente soffocato da Kìli con l'ennesimo frenetico bacio.  
Quando i muscoli cedettero l'ingresso alla falange, Fìli mugugnò per il fastidio nella bocca dell'altro, alzando il bacino alla ricerca di un po' di attrito così da potersi distrarre.  
Kìli subito circondò con la mano entrambi i loro sessi, sfregandoli insieme e diffondendo su tutte le lunghezze il liquido pre seminale che già gocciolava dalle punte di entrambi, causando un profondo "Mhhhh" al fratello.  
Poco dopo poté aggiungere un secondo dito e quando sentì il biondo assecondare i suoi movimenti, spingendosi con urgenza contro la sua mano, allontanò le falangi e premette con la punta del proprio membro contro l'anello muscolare.  
Fìli sobbalzò impercettibilmente a quel contatto, ovviamente Kìli se ne accorse e subito si fermò, cercando un consenso negli occhi del fratello, un veloce sospiro e poi un cenno col capo confermarono al moro di poter proseguire.  
Il biondo si aggrappò con le unghie alla schiena del moro quando questi spinse la punta del suo sesso oltre l'ostacolo dei muscoli, soffocò un gemito contro la spalla di Kìli che intanto riprese a masturbarlo, dando un po' di sollievo al fratello.  
Quando Fìli, passato ormai il fastidio iniziale, cominciò a muoversi contro l'erezione del fratello, Kìli portò le mani sul bacino entrò completamente in lui con un unica poderosa spinta che face gridare il biondo e contemporaneamente affondare le unghie nella schiena del moro.

Oramai il dolore si era sostituito al piacere ed alla necessità l'uno dell'altro, indispensabili i morsi, graffi e lividi che stavano marchiando i due corpi, come degli indelebili segni del passaggio l'uno sul corpo dell'altro.  
Ormai vicinissimi all'apice Kìli sollevò le gambe del fratello portandosele sopra le spalle, creando così un'angolazione che permettesse spinte più profonde.  
Gli ultimi colpi fecero inarcare la schiena a Fìli che, portando le braccia a coprirsi il viso si lasciò andare ad un urlo liberatorio, venendo copiosamente sul proprio addome.  
Kìli fremette a quella visione e il solo pensiero lo spinse verso un violento orgasmo che si riversò interamente dentro il fratello.  
Poi il minore, sfinito, crollò sopra il corpo ansimante del fratello, cercando di riprendere una respirazione regolare.  
"Grazie"  
Fìli ruppe il silenzio della stanza, sino a quel momento intervallato solo da ansiti che andavano via via scemando.  
"G…grazie?"  
Non certo di aver capito bene Kìli ripetè quelle due semplici sillabe.  
"Sì, di aver fatto la prima mossa…"  
Si spiegò Fìli andando a cingere il corpo nudo del fratello, ancora steso sopra di lui.  
"Se avessi aspettato te avrei fatto in tempo ad avere moglie e figli!"  
Lo canzonò Kìli andando a sfregare il naso con quello del fratello e concedendosi una risatina.  
"Ti amo"  
Soffiò poi il biodo a fior di labbra.  
"Ti amo Fìli, ti ho sempre amato e per sempre ti amerò"  
Suggellarono questa promessa con l'ennesimo bacio, un bacio dolce e sincero che sapeva di loro, del loro amore.


End file.
